


Hesiod's Theogony

by MRxS (Marlies1)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: All of them are older, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Cole/P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago) - Freeform, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Main villain is a total babe, Multi, They're still Ninja in Ninjago, ancient greek sexiness, screw canon I do what I want!, three people sharing one body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlies1/pseuds/MRxS
Summary: What if sensei Wu hadn't found our heroes as teenagers but much later. What if they had to face a foe like no other.An evil of old times has brought war upon all of mankind. Will our heroes be able to face the wrath of a god and win...?Aka. I wanted to combine three of my most favourite things in this world. Ninjago, mythology (was kinda obsessed as a kid.) and kick some canon butt. Cause screw canon!





	1. Interitus

Hello, my little treehugers!  
I thought I wanted to do something different and combine three of my most favourite things in this world. Ninjago, mythology (was kinda obsessed as a kid.) and kick some canon butt. Cause screw canon!  
Hope you enjoy!

\-------------------------------------

Darkness.

Impenetrable darkness filled the cave. Trapping its damp coldness within the solid rock walls. hiding away its secrets from unwanted prying eyes.  
A shaky breath broke the empty silence of the vault as man rose from the chilled ground. The pain of several broken bones seemingly unnoticed.  
Forgotten like the memory of falling. Of crashing into the unforgiving stone and for some reason not dying instantly.

Walking on shaky legs like a man possessed.  
Pulled deeper and deeper into the depths no light could ever reach. Tunnels so deep and dark that time seemed to stop existing altogether.  
Stopped to matter. 

How long had he been walking in those tunnels?

Hours?

Days?

Mabey even weeks?

It didn't matter. Nothing mattered but this room. This one room with the bright yellow glow. With the light that pulled him in like a moth. Like a familiar voice calling his name.

What was it?

Would it burn him as soon as he reached it? Just like coming to close to a flame? Would it lead him out of this darkness back up towards the surface?  
Or maybe enclose him like a warm embrace never to let go?  
A huge grotto opened in front of the man...

A temple...

Aesthetic paintings, sculptures and ornaments of a culture long lost decorated the imposing cave. The faint memories of gods and legends long since forgotten by humanity. 

But the young man didn' stop to take his in his surroundings. Didn't stare in awe at its magnificent beauty like any other human would have. Like he himself normally would have.  
He didn't even notice. 

He didn't even care. 

It didn't matter.

All that mattered was the spring of yellowish that flowed into a lake like a basin at the base of the grotto. Filling it with a faint glow and strong smell of sulfur. That alone should've probably stopped the man from getting any closer to the toxic liqueur, but it didn't matter.

Without any hesitation, the young man stepped into the glowing water and made his way towards the centre.

There he stood tall and proud. Raising his arms at his sides and pressing both middle and ring fingers to the centre of his palms. Waist-high in the liquid that should burn the very flesh from his bones, but only liked at his skin like a gentle caress.

For one moment it was completely silent.

And then he spoke.

Ancient words fell from his lips. Words as familiar and certain as his own name. Even though he'd never heard or read them his entire ever before.

"HEZBEREK ET MORINE... GOST WENTHEN VERBIS NEX."

Glowing symbols like veins started to grow on the arms. Extending from the tips of his fingers, over the puls, elbows, shoulders over his exposed chest to the rest of his body. 

"IND ORBIUM, BIS PENDRUEL... THE GEM WAS BORN BY GAIA'S BLESSING. THE GEM SHELL BE HIS HERALD."

Opening his eyes the man's orbs started to glow like the water that surrounded him. Bright, yellow and poisonous.

"HE COMES TO CLAIM... HE COMES TO SIRE... THE END OF ALL THINGS MORTAL!"

The deep voice rang clear and loud through the cave as the earth itself started to tremble from its power. Dust and rubble falling from the ceiling crushing sculptures and ornaments and disturbing the water's surface. But never hit the body, long since healed from its previous wounds.

As if the rock was awstruck. Not daring to interrupt the creature chanting in its midst. 

"PARAN SIC CORTIS REX!!!"

With the last words spoken a beam of yellow energy shot from the surface of the basin. The beam cut through the massive stone like a knife through butter. Faster and faster before shooting high up into the sky above. A beam of bright yellow beam against the darkened sky.  
For miles to see. Sending a wave of pure energy.  
Shaking the entire world to its core with massive earthquakes. leaving destruction and discord wherever it hit.

A massage.

A warning.

There was nothing the mortals could do. Nothing would stop him. No way hide. No way to run. The end was near.

The death knell of all mankind ringing loud and clear in the wind.

And far away in a country called Ninjago, the brown eyes of an old man shot open wildly in terror.  
The threatening energy reaching his sharpened senses long before the inferno hit the country's borders.

"I have been too late..." He mumbled into his long white beard. Raising from his position on the floor and making his way towards the window.

The bright glow of doom clearly to see even from so far away. He had to find the elemental masters. He had to find them and prepare them for battle before it was too late.

Hopefully, it wasn't too late already...

"Chaos has risen."

\-------------------------------------

So that's the end of chapter one. What do you like it so far?  
What will happen next? Will the world stop to exist or will our heroes stop it in time? find out in the next chapter.  
If you enjoyed leave a comment, like or both.  
See you next time MR.S out.


	2. Per somnium

And here comes chapter two of my story. We'll finally meet the gang! Or at least a couple of them. But I won't say too much at the beginning.  
You want t know what's coming next?  
Well, read and find out.

\-------------------------------------

Two years later...

"Two years have passed since the mysterious earthquake has hit the entire world. The heads of states all around the globe have agreed to make this day a memorial of all the people who have died or still are counted as missing. Sights of a mysterious yellow beam give experts reason to believe that the cause of this phenomenon must have been a volcano even greater than the one that destroyed Pompeji several-"

"A volcano... seriously?" A green-eyed man groaned disbelieving, as he turned the TV off with a deep frown on his face. "The entire fucking world trembled and all they come up with as an excuse is a freaking volcano?!"

Lloyd was really hoping that his father wasn't involved in... 

Whatever it was... 

With another groan the eighteen years old boy let his hand glide through his messy blond hair. He was often told that it was the only thing that didn't make him look like his dad as he was his age. Lloyd still wasn't sure how to feel about this part of information...   
raising from the couch in his tiny one-room apartment he made his way towards the even tinier kitchen. Mabey a cool drink would lift his mood.

Lloyd's apartment much. But it was all his. It had a kitchen for one person, a small bathroom with shower, couch, TV, a comfy bed, a small balcony. And the lady that runs the coffee shop downstairs had not only given an archaeology student like him a job. But also was nice enough to let him take the food, that was still good but not sellable anymore, for free. What do you need more?

Lloyd's mother, Misako Garmadon, an archaeologist herself and her son's inspiration to study in this particular field himself didn't have much money either. And she was nearly never around. Always on the road to find new mysteries to discover. New riddles to solve. So yeah... He couldn't live with her.

Then there was his uncle. Wu Garmadon or Sensei Wu as he liked to be called.   
He was nice... 

but also kinda crazy. 

He lived alone in a monastery atop one of the highest mountains in all of Ninjago. Not a big fan of neighbours it seems... or people in general. And he always talked about elemental masters, Kahos or was it Chaos...? and prophecies and destiny all the time...

Yeah definitely crazy...

Lloyd loved his uncle, even with his craziness, but the monastery was too far away from college. Not an option either.

And of course his father. Montgomery Garmadon...

No way in hell would the teen ask lord Garmadon for help.

'Cause let's face it...

He was an evil lord... 

Like Darth Vader... but for real... 

That would make him Luke Skywalker!

And make him wonder where his Obi-Wan Kenobi was when he needed him.

He could also get used to having an android friend. Who followed him around like the weird but loveable stick-in-the-mud that he would be. Giving the blond more or less useful information about random stuff all the time.

Like Google on legs.

Or maybe some ghost from the force thingy?

Yeah, that would be cool!

But as probably as likely to happen as his uncle's prophecies. 

Unlikely.

The blond was suddenly pulled from his musing as his phone started to ring.

"Hey, lad! Have you seen the news? Unbelievable! Can you believe that?!?! A bloody volcano!?" Jay's jarring voice rang through the speaker as soon as Lloyd picked up. Successfully killing the younger man's eardrums in the process.

Jay Walker was a scientist and mechanic and one of Lloyd's best friends. Even though they were apart by seven years. But if Lloyd was honest, all his friends were older than him. What made the eighteen-year-old the baby of the group. Jay was the cliche Irish. He had pale skin, auburn hair, electric blue eyes and lots and lots of freckles all over his face and the rest of his body. He'd given Lloyd privet lessons in math when he was younger... And if the blond learned one thing in this time. Then it was that freaking out was this man's O.K.

Seriously.

Jay was like an emotional firework or better a lightning. You never knew where or when it would hit. But when it did then it was like 'BAM!!!' and then it was over as soon as it started. Just like a lightning.

"Jay... What have my eardrums ever done to you?" The blond groaned as the older man finally stopped to shout at God and the world.

"Sorry lad. Got a little carried away."

"You don't say..." Lloyd could practically see how his friend sheepishly scratched his beard.

"But still... A volcano? I mean they said it was worse than the one that destroyed Pompeji. But can that really affect the whole planet? One country would make sense, but it's the entire world we're talking about. I have the feeling there's more behind this. Something bigger. Something BAD and I don't like it one bit. Don't you have this uncle that-"

"Wait! timeout." Lloyd started effectively cutting off the older's rambling before it went places that he knew he wouldn't like. "Don't you think you're overacting just a little bit. 'Cause for real bro. "BAD things"? Like what? An evil ancient god who wants to wage war against all mortals in the form of an overpowered Armani model, or something? There must be a logical explanation. And you don't really consider don't really consider asking my uncle for help. I love him, but he's nuts... Prophecies? Who believes in stuff like that?"

"Sais the son of an evil lord." Well... He got a point...

"Good have it your way... But don't say I haven't warned you. By the way. How do Kai and Nya feel about this?" Lloyd asked, already grabbing his favourite green hoody and backpack from the counter.

"Haven't called them yet. But I'll pick them up as soon as I get you." Kai and Nya Smith were siblings and Lloyd's two other friends. Kai was with twenty-six years the oldest of their group and one of those guys who were cool without even trying. He had spiky brown hair, honey coloured eyes and always a confident grin on his face. Kai was also pretty much a hothead and flirted with anything that had a pulse. But he was a nice guy and great blacksmith.

Nya, on the other hand, was quite the opposite of her brother. She was twenty-four, had soft black hair that reached to her chin and gentle chocolate brown eyes. Like Jay, she was an inventor, extremely smart and terrifyingly strong for how delicate she seemed to be. Even though she could outmatch her brother in stubbornness any given day, Nya was the calmer and more collected one of them. Like a deep lake. 

"When can you pick me up?" Lloyd asked, putting on his sneakers.

"Well... I was actually in front of your apartment since I called you. Look out the window." It didn't take long to spot the auburn-haired man waving in his old blue van. With the shit-eating grin, he was so famous for. The goaty moustache combination only adding to the shit-eatingness...

"You're unbelievable..."

"I know."

\-------------------------------------

I gave Jay the beard he has in the mirror of the first spinjitzu maters tomb. Am I the only one who thinks that's a good look for him?  
This chapter was promoted by Jay Walkers shit-eatingness. By discomfort or unwanted side effects contact the Ice or Earth master of your trust so they can slap him for you.


	3. damnatio mortis

Hello, my little treehugers.  
I had this chapter finished for a couple of days... no idea why I haven't uploaded it already... but enough of that. Let's continue!  
Our two heroes are to their friend's house.  
But what will they encounter there...?

\-------------------------------------

The drive towards the Smith residence was relatively calm. As calm as driving around with Jay could be. 

And long.

The siblings lived together in a small village in the outskirt of the city. In a house that was both home and shop. They had inherited from their parents after they passed away.

"Hey, Jay." Lloyd started turning his gaze from the passing landscape and looked at his friend at the driver's seat.   
"What makes you believe that there's something bigger going on?"

At this, the others face turned uncharacteristically sober. Serious even. Seeing the man so... mature was really weird.

"I don't know how to explain... It's just a feeling... I had this strange dream..."

"What dream?" Now, this got the blondes attention. It wasn't like Jay to act on something like a dream. He was a man of science. It just wasn't his style.  
And Lloyd had had a strange dream as well. But could it be?

"I was in this room. Nothing but endless white and there were those people. I couldn't see their faces but were six in total. They were standing around me. One was in red and held fire in his hands. Then there was a girl in red and blue surrounded by waves. Another guy was in white with surrounded by ice crystals and a small green one with some strange energy, a huge and I mean huge guy in black leaning against a volcano and a blue one holding a lightning. A freaking lightning... But that wasn't the strangest part. The blue one stepped in front of me and as he lifted his mask he was-"

"You." Lloyd finished for his friend. Already knowing where this would go.

"Yeah... How did you...? Did you have the dream as well?" Jay asked taking a thoughtful look at the blond beside him before returning his attention back on the road.

"Yeah. But I was the green one."

"If that isn't heavy shit then-" Jay said but fell silent shortly after he started.

"What? Jay, wha- Oh my god... What happened here?!?!" The village their friends lived in... The same village that had been completely fine only one day ago lay in ruins before them.

Houses were destroyed, here and there was a fire still burning brightly and the villagers... there was no sign of civilisation... No one seemed to try to rebuild the houses or at least save what was left of their belongings. This place was like a ghost town.

Rounding the last corner towards the shop the picture didn't get any better.   
A feeling of dread filled the two men as they took in the sight of broken windows, crumbled walls and roof and the blacksmith sing smashed on the ground.   
And on the steps towards the entrance sat Nya with her face buried in her hands. Seemingly not knowing what else to do with herself.

"Nya! Oh my god, are you all right?!?!" Jay shouted, jumping out of his van as soon as he parked. Lloyd not far behind him.

"Guys... Is that you?" Nya whimpered as she looked up at her approaching friends. Nose and eyes puffy and red from all the crying.

"What happened here?" Lloyd asked taking another look at his surroundings. This place was a mess. It looked like an army had attacked or something. "Where are the villagers? Where's Kai?"

At that Nya pressed her mouth and eyes shut tightly. Shaking her head from side to side as if this could make all the horrible things that happened disappear.   
As if she would wake up to realize that all this was just a horrible nightmare and her brother was here with her safe and sound.   
Making her a cup of hot chocolate just like every other time she had had a bad dream as a child.

"Hey, hey... It's all right. Everything is going to be fine." Jay murmured in a shooting way taking the crying woman into his arms. "We're here now. No one will hurt you. I promise.

"There were this skeletons... snif... They came at night... shortly after it turned dark and... and... they slaughtered them all! They just killed all the villagers as if it meant nothing! And they... They... Took Kai!!!" At the last part, Nyas voice broke as another fit of sobs and tears broke out of her already shaking body.

"Skeletons? Are you sure that the guys that destroyed the village were-" The blond started, but was cut off by the older woman's sudden anger for being accused of lying.

"I'm not crazy! I know what I saw!! My brother was captured by skeletons... My brother... Kai!"

"We don't think you're crazy. It's just- Did they say anything about what they needed him for? Or where they would bring him?" Lloyd asked.   
Trying hard not to freak out at the prospect of living skeletons slaughtering an entire village in cold blood. 

"They sad they needed a blacksmith..." The noirette started wiping the tears from her face. "They called us son of fire and daughter of water the whole time... Whatever that means... And something about master Chaos would be pleased..."

Chaos... Lloyd had heard that name before...

Maybe they would have to contact his uncle after all...

\-------------------------------------

The village destroyed by living skeletons, friends having the exact same dream, son of fire and daughter of water. Isn't that just strange?  
And to top it all. Kai's been captured. (It can't always be the gal ^J^)  
But who's actually this master Chaos?


	4. χάος

Well, it's been a while since I wrote something for this story. Was more in the reading and training mood... and I still have to go to work.  
But enough of that.  
It's time to meet the big boss.

\-------------------------------------

Two years prior

Dark, raw power...

Hungry and filled with raging hate...

Burning and sharp like the gaze of a deadly predator thirsty for the blood of his victims.

It was righteous terrifying. How... delightful.

Lord Garmadon had never felt something so... magnificent. Such power. Such fury. Whatever had been unleashed upon this world was like... Nothing that had been before could even dream to ever compare to it. 

Not even the Overlord himself.

This.

This was sure to change the world as they knew it forever. It would turn it into a realm of madness. a century of anarchy. A kingdom of pandemonium that he would rule as it’s master.

He, Lord Garmadon.

Oh! All the possibilities that awaited him-

„Milord!!“ Samukai boomed as he entered the room before falling to one knee in front of the dark lord. „There is a man who wishes for an audience with you, master.“

A man?

Who in the world was crazy enough to travel while the world was literally falling apart? Garmadon must admit that this fact spiked his curiosity to meet this „visitor“…

But he had no time for that. If the guy was really such a madman that he could leave and return later. After all. There was an evil power to gain. One had to have priorities. And taking over the entire world was definitely far over meeting lunatics.

„Send him away. I have no time for suicidal fools like-„ Garmadon’s reply was cut short as the tall, broad figure of a man, clad in a dark cloak appeared in the doorway behind Samukai. Said skeleton seemed to stiffen in distress at the looming presence of the stranger.

„I would say the only „suicidal fool“ here is the mortal who believes it to be wise to insult me.“ The deep rumble of the man's voice cut through the air. Sharp and poisonous like the gleaming emerald eyes that stared Garmadon down through the darkness. The voice sounded young. In his late twenties. Or maybe early thirties. 

Young…

But stripped of any kind of emotion.

„I won’t punish you for your disrespect… This time. But it would be wise to watch your mouth from now on… Montgomery.

„How generous…“ The dark lord stated rolling his eyes „You seem to know who I am. But I know nothing about you… „ Punish? Disrespect? Who did this brat believe he was to threaten him, Lord Garmadon, like that? A god?

„Why don’t you enlighten- ARGH!!!“ The dark lord fell to his knees as a sudden burst of indescribable pain shot through his body making him see nothing but white. The blood in his veins seemed to boil like melted iron under his skin, he couldn’t breath and his head felt like it could implode at any moment. Spilling the insides of his skull on the floor like some kind of morbid painting. After what felt like a lifetime the pains are gone.

Garmadon’s throat burned as if he’d swallowed rusty nails as the first desperate breaths filled his lungs with oxygen after the suffering they had endured. The taste of iron heavy on the dark lord's tung.

The smooth rumbling sound of a chuckle caught Garmadon’s attention as a pair of sandal-clad feet appeared in his still compromised field of vision.

Looking up he came face to face with what he already suspected. Young and alethic with a quaint sort of beauty. The hood that had previously covered the man’s tanned face had been removed revealing a head of glossy dark locks, a broad jaw framed by a chinstrap beard and a typical Romanesque crooked nose. The only thing out of place seemed to be the man's attire…

He wore a one-shouldered toga made of black cloth that was bound with a yellowish belt at his  
waist and leather straps at the exposed shoulder and leather cuffs around his wrists. The boy looked like he’d fallen straight out of some ancient Greek mythos or something.

Garmadon would have gone so far as to say that he made a pleasant sight…

If it wouldn’t have been for those empty, unfeeling eyes.

This man… this thing was a ruthless, bloodthirsty monstrosity in the disguise of youthful beauty.

A hellish nightmare dressed like a fever dream…

„Look at you Montgomery Garmadon… pathetic… Just like all the other mortals.“ The thing stated before sending Garmadon on his back with one powerful kick to the chest. Holding him down with one foot as if he was nothing more than a bug.

„Who are you?!“ Garmadon demanded as his breath returned to him once again.

„I have many names.“ The deep voice rumbled with another of this sickeningly smooth chuckles. „But most mortals call me Chaos. God of the void. The genesis of all that is, was and will be… But you shall call me master.“

The dark lord's eyes widened as realization hit him… The creature that towered over him was really…

A god.

A being older than life itself.

And not any god… The master of the void… It made so much sense. The mysterious beam of light, the earthquake that had hit the whole world and the emptiness in those emerald orbs.

This creature…

No.

Chaos cared for nothing. The lives or deaths of mortals didn’t concern him as long as he got what he wanted. Garmadon had a sinking feeling of what that could be.

„What do you want?“ He hissed. Hoping against all odds that he was wrong and the god hadn’t come to verge war against all of the humankind.

„Isn’t it obvious?“ Chaos answered leaning closer to the man beneath his foot. The cold mockery a strong contrast to the black curls that fell around his handsome face like silky curtains. „Doesn’t my name speak for itself?“

„And what makes you believe I would help you?“ Garmadon challenged with a frown.

„What makes you believe that you have a choice?“ So he had been right…

„You!“ Chaos suddenly shouted. Turning his attention towards Samukai who’d been frozen in place since all of this had started.

„Me?!“ The skeleton whimpered pathetically. Garmadon was sure that if he had skin he'd be as white as a bone right now… Pun not intended.

„Yes, you. Come closer.“ Without another word, Samukai made his way towards the dark man. Still unsure if it was a wise decision. Maybe he could still run…

But no… If there was one thing he knew for sure was that testing a god’s patience was an even less wise decision.

A scroll manifested from the shadows in the god’s hand as he lifted it towards Samurkai who flinched at the sudden movement.

„Take this scroll. It holds all destinations of the four golden weapons.“ At that, both Samukai’s and Garmadon’s eyes widened. „You will collect them with your man and bring them to me. Understood? Samukai noted numbly with a breathy „of course“ as he took the scroll was handed to him. The skeleton stared at it in disbelieve and wonderment. It just wasn’t possible. They had tried to locate one of the golden weapons for months without success. And now he held a map to all four of them. Just like that. If that was true than…

„And as soon as you have them…“ With another flick of his wrist, an artfully crafted dagger appeared in his hand. Cutting the air and opening a black swirling kind of mirror or maybe a portal. 

It showed a young blacksmith with unruly brown hair working on something that seemed to be a sword.

„This is Kai Smith. Gifted blacksmith, son of the former master of fire and destined to become the next one. He lives in a village near Ninjago city. You will bring him to me. Let no witnesses alive except… for his sister, Nya. The mistress of water.“ As if ordered a young woman with short black hair appeared next to the blacksmith. That must be Nya.

„Yes, master. see it as done.“ Samukai bowed deeply before leaving the room. Never turning his back towards his new lord. Now filled with pride that such a magnificent and powerful creature as the god Chaos thought him as worthy to be his servant.

Garmadon couldn't believe it.

„am the master here not you!!!!“ He screamed enraged as the door fell shut.

„Ah… Nearly forgot you’re still there.“ Chaos stated with a shrug of his broad shoulders. The gesture made him look surprisingly human. But the dark lord couldn’t dwell on the thought too long as a yellow glowing hand was put in front of his face and the pain from before returned.

A dark purplish fog emerged from his mouth and nose gathering in the man’s glowing hand. The Overlord scratched in protest. Fighting like a dying animal. Cornered and helpless at death’s door and… abruptly falling silent as the hand clenched around it. Crushing the Overlord instantly.

„Pathetic little parasite.“ Chaos snarled, wiping his hand on his clothes as if disgusted. „But you could still be of use to me. The father of the green ninja…“ 

Garmadon’s now green eyes widened in disbelieve. Grey hair falling loosely on his face.

The Overlord was gone…

Crushed like a bug…

If they couldn’t stop this madness…

If the elemental masters wouldn’t be strong enough… Than…

Then this world would be doomed.

„And now let’s get out of here… We have a lot of work to do.“

\-------------------------------------

And it's done.  
This chapter was sponsored by the money that was saved due to the Overlords shortlived appearance.  
Nah, just kidding.  
I had literally (insert beard name) written in the story for a whole day 'cause I forgot to correct it before posting this chapter. ^J^ Next time the Ninja will finally unite as a team for the first time.  
And maybe will meet our favourite tin can...


	5. Tres Animarum unus corpus Part 1

Hello, my little treehugers!  
I really had a writing flow the last couple days so maybe it won’t be so long until the next part comes out. (No promises)  
But I won’t spoiler you any more than I did in chapter four so…  
Enjoy!

\-------------------------------------

„Why in the name -huff- of all that's good and right -uff- in this world… Does your uncle have to live -huff- on this giant ass mountain?“ Jay complained as he leaned on the wall next to the monasteries wooden gate. While Nya was whipping the sweat from her brow after climbing way, way, waaayyyy to many stairs to be counted as healthy exercise.

Luckily the sun had started to set as the three friends had started their climb cooling the air to a pleasant temperature. By now it was pretty dark outside. Only the moon was still bright on the horizon. Maybe he should have called before coming here… Did this place even have a phone?

„Join the club… I’ve been asking that my entire life.“ Lloyd answered as he walked towards the tall gate. The others hot on his heels as he walked in. „And I never got a good answer… or an answer for that matter.“

„So what now? We just get in and say „Hey, We know it sounds crazy. But our friend was captured by skeletons who work for someone called Chaos. So yeah all your destiny talk was right. And by the way, we all had the same dream.“ Jay asked sarcastically as his breathing finally returned to normal. But Lloyd was sure that if the older man had to choose between shutting up for one second or suffocating… He would die for sure.

„Wait? Don’t say you had a dream of been surrounded by a group of people in an empty room?“ Nya asked looking between the two boys with eyes blown wide.

„Yeah. So you’re the girl with the water?“ Nya just nodded at Lloyds statement. But it didn’t take a genius to figure out. After all, there had been only one girl in the dream. „I was the green one.“

„And I was the blue one with the cool lightning powers.“ Jay quipped in. Striking a pose to „impress“ his girlfriend. Well, at least it chased away the gloomy expression that she had had since they left for the monastery. 

„What does that all-„ Nya’s question was cut short as a flash of white shot past Lloyd sending Nya o her back with a surprised scream. Immediately jumping back on her feet, Nya took a defensive stance to encounter her attacker head on. A tall man dressed in what appeared to be a white gi had appeared out of nowhere matching Nya’s stance before gracefully leaping into the air. With a flip and he brought his foot down towards the noirette in a powerful kick that she barely dodged by jumping backwards. 

The ground froze upon the impact of the stranger who now leapt back into the fight with a punch towards Nya’s head with she stopped with her arm. 

A full blown fight broke out between them as they danced around each other. Leaping, pushing, kicking, jump, dodge and so one.

Frozen in place by the spectacle that unfolded before their eyes Jay and Lloyd didn’t even notice as the stranger's shadow cast by the moonlight suddenly started to move and change. Splitting in two and revealing another figure, taller and much broader than the lean white figure. Dispatching from the other man's figure and making it’s way towards the two friends silently.

„We have to help her!“ The auburn haired man shouted, immediately springing to action to assist his girlfriend in the fight. Sadly he didn’t come very far as two hands shot out of the ground grabbing each of the two-man at one ankle and before rising to full hight. Ripping the two friends of their feet with startled cries as they found themselves dangling head down.

Where did that one come from?!?!

Looking up Lloyd came face to face with the broad-shouldered figure of a tall man dressed in black from head to toe. The shadows seemed to move around his body like smoke from a candle and a dark hood that was pulled deeply into the second strangers face made it impossible to even see the features that weren’t hidden by a mask. But for some reason, the blond had the feeling that he was mustering Jay and him with a curious if not slightly amused glare.

„Zane, Q! That’s enough.“ The familiar voice of Wu stated calmly. Making Lloyd sigh in relive. „As impressive as it is to watch your progress in action… I would appreciate it if you'd greet our guests in a more… civil way.“

„My apologies.“ The white one started bowing deeply in front of Nya. „It was not known to us that our Sensei was expecting company.“ He stated in a very formal manner. Taking off his mask and revealing a pale face with short platinum blond hair and piercing blue eyes.„You may call me Zane. And my friend over there,“ The white- No. Zane made a hand gesture towards the man in black, who was nice enough to let them back down slowly instead of just dropping them. What was very appreciated. „is Quaestio or Q as we prefer to call him.“

„Quaestio? What kind of name is that?“ Jay asked looking up at the taller man who’d made no attempt to reveal his face like Zane had. Or speak.

„It is Latin for 'question'.“ A female voice answered out of nowhere. It seemed to come from... Zane?

„Ok. Who was that?“ Nya asked looking around to make sure she hadn’t missed someone.

„Oh, that was P.I.X.A.L. she is a humanoid like myself. But doesn’t have a physical form at the time, just like Q, so we share my body.“ As if to make a point Q walked towards his the pale man, who gave his silent companion a fond smile before said man melted into the shadow beneath the blonds feet.

What the hell?!?!

„Why don’t we go inside and disguise thins with a cup of tea.“ Sensei Wu offered his student… students? and the other three who still stood there as if they’d just seen a ghost… What they probably did…

Lloyd really hoped that after a good explanation… and a cup of tea… All of this would make much more sense than it made right now…

Very hopeful.

But the blond couldn’t shake the feeling that things would get even stranger from now on.

\-------------------------------------

Well, well what do you think so far. I decided to make a two-part thing out of their meeting. It would be unfair to the ninja if I wouldn’t give them any progress. After all. Chaos already has two years on them.  
Hope you enjoyed.  
MR.S out.


	6. Tres Animarum unus corpus Part 2

Hey, my little tree-hugers!  
That took longer than I thought. I'm very sorry about that but I had to rewatch the first episode for the legend of Ninjago.  
And just to know that I haven't lost it. Is it just me or does Sensei Wu say scythe of quietness instead of earth when he tells the story to Kai?  
I was like: WHAT? Is Cole now the master of earth or the master of silence?  
Well, It would actually make sense 'cause in the team, he's the quiet one but... WHAT?

\-------------------------------------

"So I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Wu started as he poured them all a steaming cup of green tea.  
"I can't answer all of them because I fear there's much I still don't quite understand myself. But I'll try as good as I can. What would you like to know first."

The air was tense as the five... no pardon seven, but only five visible, people sat around the table. Cups of freshly brewed tea tightly clutched in their hands as Nya, Lloyd and Jay tried to process what the hell was going on.

"What is actually going on?" Jay broke the silence by slamming his cup firmly on the tabletop spilling some of its contents in the process. Head thrown back in frustration.

"I fear if you desire an answer you must be a little more specific," Zane answered way calmer than the ginger as he took a sip from his own cup. 

"You said you and this... P.I.X.A.L was it right? are humanoids. What did you mean by that? Why point it out?" Nya asked turning towards their new companion with an interested gleam.

"It's a habit. We're artificial humans. Zane was created by Dr Julien and me by Cyrus Borg. So you could say their sort of our fathers. But that doesn't mean we are less human. We feel, think and live just like you. The only differences are higher stability thanks to being made of titanium and that we're kept alive and moving by a power core and processor instead of a heart and brain." The female voice answered again. 

"But Sensei prefers to call us nindroids." Zane added making an electric buzz sound of engines float through the room. Probably P.I.X.A.L's version of a giggle if Wu's slight smile was anything to go by.

"Dr Julian and Cyrus Borg? Really?!? You're related to the two most brilliant man in Ninjago?! That's so cool..." Jay squeaked. The scientist in him now very much interested. He was practically beaming with elation. Like the young man couldn't wait to learn more about how 'nindroids' actually worked or how it was to live with brilliant scientists. 

So it was rather surprising when he actually asked... "So... No offence. But if you're artificial humans. 'What' exactly is Q? And why the Name Quaestio?"

"HE." Zane started firmly letting some time pass to punctuate his annoyance at Jay's choice of wording before he continued. Taking a sip of tea with one elegant brow raised. "Is what you could call a spirit. The soul of someone who was once alive but doesn't possess a physical form anymore. A ghost for short. But I'd advise you to refrain from calling one of my lovers an 'It'."The ginger gulped nervously as the pale man glared at him. The neutral and calm expression on his face hadn't shifted in the slightest but the icy blue of his eyes had been replaced with a dangerous flash of crimson. "We choose the name because there are still too many things about him we don't know ourselves." 

"Sorry. Jay didn't mean to be rude but it's just so confusing." Nya stated trying to allay the wrath of their new companions. What a great start for an alliance... partnership...? friendship...? Whatever.  
"How did you even encounter with a spirit? Why is he with you? Do you maybe know how he died or when? Does he know anything about the weird stuff that's been going on?"

Silence fell over the group again as Nya's afford to save the conversation only seemed to annoy the nindroids more and more. And even though Quaestio wasn't visible at the moment... there was this heavy lingering feeling as if someone was standing in the room glaring at the group of friends. like a lingering presence at the back of your head or the corner of your eye that you knew was there but you just couldn't seem to locate.

Lloyd had a suspicion about what exactly had the three so on edge...

"Say Q can you talk? Cause if yes then I'm sure I'd like it more to hear that from you." At that Zane's eyes shot open again. Their colour had returned to the usual blue colour. He looked pleased.

So Lloyd had been right. Nya may have referred to Q as a 'He' but she had talked of him in the third person instead of directing her quite personal questions towards the one who could answer them best. If the three of them really were lovers than it wasn't surprising that they wouldn't take it to kindly if one of them was treated in such a way. intentional or not.

"Yes- bzz- I can." A deep rugged voice answered in a slightly static way. It kind of sounded like in those movies where the ghost possesses a radio or something to communicate with the humans. Q was probably not in the possession of an own voice and used Zane's voice module to communicate with his surroundings. It wasn't much. But the effort was apparated anyway. "No -buzz- don’t remember-buzz- my death or my -buzz- live for that -buzz- matter. I lost -buzz- track of time -buzz- long ago.“

„You really remember nothing?“ Jay asked sounding frustrated the disappointment of being non the wiser than before was written clearly on his face. The silence that followed was answer enough... Lloyd felt bad for the guy. Even without seeing the Q it was clear that he desperately wanted to be more of use but just couldn't...

"To answer your other questions. We met Q about a little over a year ago. Sensei, Zane and I were investigating an old ruin close to the location of the so-called 'volcano eruption' in hopes to get some useful intel on Chaos and how we could stop him." P.I.X.A.L stated all business but one could practically hear her rolling her eyes in amusement at the volcano part. Cause like seriously... A volcano?  
"Quaestio was bound to the place by some kind of old spell. Even though we don't know how long he's been wandering these halls we know that Q can't maintain a physical form for very long when he isn't within its walls. It takes to much energy. That is why Q stays within Zane's body most of the time. It was also our first encounter with the god. My body was destroyed as I foolishly tried to take him on one on one. Fortunately, Zane was able to transfer my data to his own processor before that happened. And if it wouldn't be for Q... Non of us would be here right now."

"For some unknown reason, Quaestio is actually able to physically harm Chaos." Sensei Wu added thoughtfully taking a sip of his tea before he continued with a concerned frown on his aged face. "There must be some kind of connection... We suspect that being a ghost gives him an advantage in this matter. Q is closer to being a part of the void so he is able to harm its master... but that is only speculation so far." 

"Wait did you just say a... GOD?!?!" Jay shrieked suddenly many shads paler than he usually was. And that was saying something.  
"YOU MEAN THIS CHAOS LAD IS AN ACTUAL GOD!?!?!?!?"

"Now I know why that name sounded so familiar... My brother is a huge history fanatic... Greek mythology... The people of the ancient times worshipped and feared Chaos as one of their god's."

"Yes, I fear that is what I meant my boy. Chaos is a creature of immense power. Definitely not a foe that. He is far older than this world or life itself. And also far older than the first spinjutzu master. But I'm sadly not an expert on Greek mythology. We'll have to find someone who can give us advise on how to stop Chaos's rage. Or why he attacks in the first place. This is the part where you come into the picture."

"You mean that elemental legend you've told me so many times?" Lloyd had heard that story so often that he could probably tell it verbatim. But back then he'd just seen it as some kind of bedtime story. And later as proof that his uncle was pretty much bonkers... but now with a mythological god bringing war upon humanity... it didn't sound so crazy anymore...

"Yes, exactly that one." The elderly man started rising from his seat and taking a good look at the group of young people seated around the table. Keyword young. All of them were barely older than twenty, if you didn't count Zane, P.I.X.A.L and Quaestio, he really wished there would be another way. One that wouldn't endanger youth in its bloom... but there wasn't... So he continued. 

"Long before time had a name Ninjago was created by the first spinjtzu master by using the four weapons of spinjitzu. The scythe of earth, the nunchucks of lightning, the shurikens of ice and the sword of fire. Weapons so powerful no one could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away his two sons swore to protect them. But the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banned to the underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own eyes a map for an honest man to hide. This honest man was your father Nya. Together, your parents were the master of fire and the mistress of water and now these titles belong to you and your brother." 

"So you're the younger brother who hid the weapons am I right?" Nya asked astonished at what she just heard. Had her parents really been powerful elemental masters? How come they'd never noticed? And was that the reason why Kai was captured. Sensei only answered with a bow of his head. "So this is why We had this strange dreams... And why Kai was captured... Now I get it."

"You are correct. You had this dreames because all of you are destined to become spinjitzu masters. You Nya are like I said the mistress of water while Kai holds the power of fire within himself. This power comes with a talent for smithery. What makes him very useful for Chaos. He'll need a good blacksmith if he wants to create one weapon out of the four legendary weapons. You, Jason, are the master of lightning and Zane here is the master of ice." He started looking between the man in question.  
"And you my dear nephew are the master of energy. The green ninja also known as the chosen one."

So he was Luke Skywalker after all...

"Wait a second." Jay started as he'd finally regained some of the colour in his face. "So we've got water, fire, lightning, ice and energy covered. But you said there was earth too correct?"

"You are correct. But we fear it is a little more complicated in this case." Zane answered in a tone that could be described as uncomfortable and sheepish. If you squinted.

"How comes?" The younger blond asked genuinely surprised. What could make finding the master of earth harder than finding the rest of them?

"You see all of you have somehow been related towards the former spinjitzu masters Kai and Nya's parents, Jason's biological mother, Zane's uncle and in Lloyds case being the grandson of the first spinjitzu master. But the former master of earth died without leaving any kind of family behind. Which means the earth must have chosen a new master or mistress to hold it's power. The earth is one of the greatest powers. Very robust and adaptable. Masters of earth are known to be very loyal and grounded but also logic, pragmatic and practical. If it seems wiser to them to follow an evil lord... then they will. And if I'm correct and they developed their powers at a very young age then I'm not surprised if they've learned to disguise them."

"But if those are so great... Why hide them?" Jay didn't get it. Why should someone feel the need to hide when blessed with such great power. Why treat it like a curse. Wasn't that something to be happy about. Something to... maybe show off with in front of your friends... or crush/girlfriend. He added in his mind while glancing at the dark-haired beauty next to him taking her hand in his and squeezing it affectionately. Wich made Nya smile and him blush slightly as she squeezed back.

"Let's put it this way. Imagine you see a child not much older than a toddler play with a ball on the sidewalk. Suddenly the ball falls on the street and the child runs after it not noticing a truck coming their way. The driver can't hit the breaks fast enough and has already the picture of a dead child in his head but instead of that the child just raises on hand and the truck nearly topples over by the abrupt stop it had been forced to do. The truck now lying on its side and damaged beyond repair. While the kid is happily walking away whit their ball and not a single scratch as if they hadn't just singlehandedly stopped a truck with only the force of their own body strength... How would you react?" Well P.I.X.A.L had a point. 

Anyone who'd witness something like that would be freaked out. And for a good reason. They would probably fear said kid and even call them a monster or a freak of some sort... They probably didn't have many friends. If they had any at all... The thought of someone being treated poorly because of being different was sad. Hopefully, their parents had been supportive...

But it probably wasn't too farfetched to assume that the parents of the earth master had been the ones to advise or force them to suppress their powers in the first place.

"So we'll have to find an expert on Greek mythology. What we would have already if my brother wouldn't have been captured. And we also need to locate and recruit the master of earth which won't be easy because they're rather good at hiding in plain sight." Nya stated thoughtfully tapping her chin as she listed the things they had to do to stand at least the slightest chance at facing a god and coming out alive.

"The first thing we've got covered. My mother has connections in Greece. Their name's Atropos Smaragdis. They sort of friends I'm sure my mom can arrange a meeting or something." 

"And we can also narrow down the list of potential masters of earth." Jay stated with a shit-eating grin forming on his face. twirling his moustache between his thumb and pointer finger. "Cause the one I saw in my dream was sure as hell no lassy."

\-------------------------------------

So hope you liked that chapter. And sorry again for the long wait.  
I believe next time we'll go back to Kai and see how he's doing.  
Till then stay awesome. By.


	7. Pactum diabolicum

Well, that took much longer than I intended it to. I knew what I wanted to write and how it should turn out. But I kinda didn' feel it.  
I hope it's still good.  
Warning a lot of death and sexual tension waits ahead.

\-------------------------------------

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING FREAKS!!!!" Kai shouted angrily as he tossed and turned in the two skeletons grip. Trying to kick and bite at anything that was at a reachable distance.

How was this even happening? The day had started so normally. He'd and Nya had been working at the shop like every other day. People from the village coming and going to have their tools repaired or buy new ones. Nothing out of the ordinary... 

And then suddenly...

The brunet remembered being woken from his sleep by the sound of screams and loud crashes coming from outside. Anything after that was in a blur... Kai still couldn't believe that it had actually happened... That all of the horrible things he saw that night hadn't been one terrifying nightmare that he should have woken up from a long time ago. 

Kai remembered grabbing one of the weapons and a helmet they had at the store and telling Nya to stay inside and hide before storming out. Hell had been let loose at their formally so peaceful village. It was a massacre. People were screaming and crying as they tried to flee the burning infernos that once had been their houses, the street and walls were covered with blood and bodies. Some already dead others still wailing and crying in agony and ash and the sickeningly sweet smell of burned flesh hung heavy in the air.

"Kai! KAI!!" Kai turned towards the familiar voice as he saw one of the villagers approach him in panic. It was Mrs Andrews the wive of the baker. She and her husband had been very kind and supportive toward Nya and himself after their parents died. Kai didn't know how they could ever repay them for their kindness.

"Thank, the first you're alright..." The older woman panted grabbing the brunette by the shoulders as she examed him for any kind of injuries. 

"My boy you have to listen very closely to me." She started taking his face between her hands before continuing. Looking up at the young man with a motherly smile. He'd grown so much over the years... Him and his sister they were such wonderful people. Mrs Andrews had always loved them as if they were her own... and now she would protect them as a mother should. "Go get your sister and run. Run and never look back. I don't know what is happening but it's not safe here any-"

Kai's amber eyes widened as the tip of a sword pierced the woman's throat from the back of her neck. blood spilling onto his face as he stared in terror as the light faded out of her equally widened eyes. His the rushing of his own blood and the horrifying gurgling of the dying woman the only things he could hear. The time seemed to slow down as the sword was removed and Mrs Andrews lifeless body collapsed into Kai's arms who collapsed to his knees. His shaking legs no longer able to support him as he looked down at the now pale face of the woman who'd been like a mother to him for such a long time.

Time still seemed to go in slow-motion as the young man tore his amber gaze corpse. The world around him suddenly deathly silent. The screams and loud crashes no longer reaching his ears as he stared at the thing that stood before him.

A tall skeleton with four arms... Blood and dirt covered its form from head to toe and dark armour and the sharp swords, that it held in each hand, gleamed dangerously in the glow of the fire as its red eyes glared down at the brunette. 

That couldn't be real...

It had to be a nightmare...

All of this had to be a terrible nightmare...

Not much longer and Kai would wake up and everything would be just like any other day. He would wake up, eat breakfast with his sister, work in the shop, maybe get dinner with his friends and flirt with the cute waitress Skylor? 

Yeah! He'll wake up anytime now...

Right?

Kai could only starr frozen in place as the skeleton lowered its weapons and started to approach him with the sure steps of a predator stalking its prey. 

Any moment now...

The skeleton was coming closer and closer.

This was just a nightmare... a bad dream nothing else...

The skeleton came to a halt only a step or two away from the young blacksmith towering over the human in his full hight. If he'd been scary before than he was more than terrifying right now...

Why wasn't he waking up...?

"The son of fire... Lord chose will be more than pleased..." The skeleton murmured as raised one of his arms in the air... Kai wanted to ask what he was talking about but before the words could even form in his mind the handle of one of the monsters weapons collided with the side of his head and the world turned black...

The next thing he knew was that he woke up in some kind of basement... it was a rather small room with stone walls and floor, no windows and missing any kind of furniture. The only thing that stood out was a heavy and robust looking wooden door, and it actually was. A fact that he learned from kicking it while screaming colourful words at what or whoever was on the other side. It didn't help the brunette shit... but at least Kai had blown off some steam. A small barred peephole in the door was the only source of light.

How welcoming... Who doesn't want a creepy basement of their own... He had to ask for the architect as soon as he came out of this shithole... Well if Kai would ever come out of this shithole.

As if on a comment the heavy door flew open and two skeletons stormed in. Dragging the now kicking and cursing man with them through long dark hallways. Kai didn't even register how long they were going, how many turns they took, what they passed by and he honest to god didn't give a single. The only thing he cared for was that he didn't know if Nya was ok and there was nothing that the young man hated more than not knowing his sister's current condition. 

"Forgive my minion's rough treatment son of fire. But they're rather... eager to please." A deep voice purred as Kai was thrown to jet another stone floor. 

On the far end of the, much more luxurious room than the one Kai had occupied beforehand, sat a man in one of these cots he often saw in pictures of ancient Greece. , Spread out like a tall dark feline he looked nothing short to kingly... if not godlike.

Kai's honey eyes wandered up from sandal-clad feet over long, muscular legs, that had so kindly been put on display from where the long grey robe fell open, over slim hips and a nice build torso, that was also accented by a deep neckline, just enough to be sexy but still graceful, from there the cloth seemed to disappear on his back where it ended in some kind of cloak. Attached to the wrists of strong arms. But Kai couldn't tell for sure it quite hard to focus on that when there were smooth black curls pooling freely impossible impossibly broad shoulders, a finely crafted laurel crown woven in the thick strands that famed a handsome face and sharp eyes like pure emeralds starring him down. Cutting through him like the blade of a sword. Everything that the man presented from his body, over the way he held himself to the intelligent look in his eyes resembled power. It literally seemed to bleed away from his form in some kind of black fume that curled around in the air like the smoke of a cigarette before it disappeared.

This man was dangerous.

So Kai decided to do the only thing any sane person in his position would do right now...

Shamelessly flirt with a total babe.

"Well hello, gorgeous." There was just something that the brunette found very attractive about people who aware of their own power and could easily crush him... was that weird...?

The skeleton, that Kai recognised as the one that captured him looked like he wanted to protest against the way the brunette spoke to its master. But said man just gave a rumbling laugh in answer.

Nope! 

Being attracted to that one was definitely legitime.

"Flattery," Mr. good-looking sated rising into a sitting position with a smooth, elegant grace that a man of his build shouldn't even possess. "It might spare your life, Kai Smith."

"That workes for me." Kai gave back with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "But it seems quite unfair that you know my name but I, not yours."

"You may refer to me as Chaos, mortal. But I'm sure you've already heard of me in the legends of old... Quite educated when it comes to times long lost... aren't you, son of fire?" The man. No, the god stated rising from his throne and dispelling in a cloud of black smoke before materializing again. 

Kai could feel the heat rising in his cheeks at suddenly having the handsome face so close to his own. Emerald gaze burning in his honey eyes before turning to smoke again. Now appearing behind him. 

Dispelling. Appearing. Dispelling. Appearing. It was a little as if... No. It was exactly as if Chaos was dancing around him.

"Yeah, I sure am," Kai stated as Chaos dispelled again now leaning over his shoulder. Hot breath and the rich smell of spice and dark chocolate that came from the tanned man making the smaller one shiver in a weird mix of distress and delight. He must be at least two heads taller than the blacksmith himself. "But I have to say they didn't give you justice in those tales."

"You are quite fetching yourself, son of fire." The older man answered letting his eyes roaming the others form with an appreciative grin on his handsome features. Well, screw logic Kai could definitely live with that. "But that's not why you've been called upon to join me at my lair." That much the brunette had figured. But a guy can dream. "As we speak my man are securing the legendary golden weapons... such as this," With this said Chaos made a swift motion as is pulling a weapon from its holster and out seemingly thin air a golden sword appeared in his grip. "Like the other three elemental weapons, his is the sword was crafted by the gods' blacksmith himself and blessed by his fire. No one hold's the power to corrupt or handle all of them at once them." 

With that, the smoke that flew around the southern man in elegant curled seeped into the metal of the sword spreading like dark veins through its material changing the former brilliant gold into a dark greyish silver. 

"Or let us assume nearly no one. This is where your part begins, son of fire. I require you to take the four weapons as soon as my man deliver them and merge them to become one. A weapon worthy of me. I saw your work and other than my man I appreciate the finer arts... Of course, your efforts won't be unrewarded." Kai flinched as the sharp tip of the sword cut across his cheek drawing blood from the freshly split skin. The smoke of the not fully materialized god surrounding him nearly overwhelming in its chaotic intensity. It was like time and space was ripped appeared and rebuild around him over and over again. Never staying the same always changing. All of it in contrast to a hand gently... Oh so gently wiping the blood from his face. "You won't disappoint me. Will you?"

Kai could hear the four-armed skeleton scoff in annoyance as he rapidly nodded in response, already running through possible weapons that could fit the man-shaped inferno in front of him, eyes fixed on the other man as he liked the red liquid from his thumb. Emerald eyes still burning with a predatory gleam. 

Always changing...

Never staying the same...

Falling apart just to begin again...

Just like Live and death...

How about a scyth?

\-------------------------------------

Like I sad at the beginning I hope it was good even though I didn't have the flow... heh that rhymes... Well, next time we'll go back to our ninjas and their cyber/supernatural friends.   
Will they be able to find the weapons before it's too late... Who knows.  
Well, I do ^J^


End file.
